021115BeauJack
chessAficionado CA began pestering thersiticalGoldfinger TG at 16:18 -- CA: Testing testing, 123, Jack Heston, are you there?... TG: This is Jack Heston. How are you Beau? CA: !... CA: Oh wow, I didn't expect you to actually respond... CA: Are you ok? You have been off the radar for a while... TG: Yeah I had to go into radio silence for awhile there. Doing spy things and the like. CA: Next time you should.. probably tell someone you're doing that. We thought you were dead... TG: They did? We'll I almost died jumping off a cliff but no i'm still very much alive CA: Well, that is a relief I suppose... CA: Uh, wait, how did you know my name?... TG: 2 things. 1) it seems all the parents share the same names as their alt universe selves... and you expressed concern over my health. CA: I see! I suppose it wouldn't be too far a stretch to say that no. I suppose I should do the Darth Vader impersonation now. "Jack, I am your father"... TG: Father? TG: Not mother? CA: Oh! Yes, minor detail. I am not the same Beau as the Beau that became queen. I came from a different timeline, where the Beau in that universe (me) was a boy... CA: Apparantly the Beau in this timeline was a girl... TG: Huh. We'll thats going to go down on my codex TG: Anyway pleasure meeting you Beau! CA: It is great to hear that you aren't dead! Please don't jump off more cliffs though... TG: But it was fun! Also I sprained my wrist and i think i have a bruised rib. Its kind of tender CA: That is.. most likely a bad thing. Have you recieved medical attention?... TG: ...Nope! I did some on field first aid though! CA: Well, I suppose thats as good as you can really get... CA: Is there anything that needs to be reported? How is it on LoBaB?... TG: the groups planning on getting back to base before we split into 2 teams as opposed to 3 I think. I'd rather finish off LoBaB... CA: Well, with the Herald running about, it sounds like it might be a tactical retreat... TG: Is anywhere really safe? CA: some places are safer than others... TG: If you say so. bet that ark place is the safest CA: the ark? Yes that might be true. But the Herald is a space player. He can probably teleport here easily... CA: and the only people here usually are me, Libby, Scarlet, and Ryspor has been frequenting the ark lately... TG: ...Can we even defeat the herald? he just split a planet in half... CA: It is not reccomended you attack him... CA: He would most likely kill you all without breaking a sweat... TG: then ill ask the 2nd best question TG: why the hell is he so op? TG: you think a game would know balance CA: The twinks had their own session. Scarlet, Libby, Jack, and The Herald were the ones to come out of it... CA: They have traveled from session to session... TG: theres another jack? TG: how many jacks are out there in the universe >:/ CA: There's you, this Jack noir I have heard of, and Jack of Arena... CA: Point is, they have all survived a lot, and as a result, they are very very powerful... CA: It is foolish to underestimate them... TG: Always remember. there is no problem that cant be solved with lots of explosives CA: I sincerely hope you are joking... CA: Because I have seen people who DID have that philosophy, and they met very tragic ends... TG: they apparently didnt use enough explosives TG: ...anyway im heading out CA: Oh, good luck Jack! Stay safe... TG: I will. Keep watch on that tumbleweed ok? CA: Tumbleweed? Uh, sure... TG: Thanks -- thersiticalGoldfinger TG ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 17:38 --